


Snowed In

by musikurt



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-20
Updated: 2012-02-20
Packaged: 2017-11-03 05:28:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/377793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musikurt/pseuds/musikurt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oliver, Fred, and George went on a Muggle camping excursion and now they're stuck for the night.  They've enjoyed their adventure thus far, but is more in store?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snowed In

Oliver looked out the window and saw nothing but white. He sighed before he turned back toward the fireplace. "I'm afraid we'll be stuck here for a while."

Fred and George looked at each other and then back at Oliver. They had intended on leaving the cabin earlier that day to make it back to the Burrow for a family dinner. Oliver was going to join them and their mother had really been looking forward to having him over. Their gazes quickly shot back to each other as they both obviously had the same thought at the same time. They knew Molly would be worried sick about them. They knew they were going to be in trouble when they--if they--finally got home.

"Sorry I had the whole 'Muggle campout' idea," Oliver frowned as he plopped down on the floor between the twins. "This would be much easier if we hadn't left our wands at home."

"Oh, don't worry about it," Fred replied, giving Oliver's shoulder a squeeze. "It's all part of the adventure isn't it?"

"I suppose so," Oliver looked up and saw both of the twins seemed to still be in good spirits. That made him feel a bit less guilty about the situation they were experiencing.

"There is one problem, though." George's voice sounded suddenly quite serious.

"What's that?" Oliver asked, suddenly feeling guilty again.

"That's the last bit of wood that just burned down in the fireplace."

Oliver looked over at the corner where the woodpile had been. He had made sure they had plenty of wood for their stay, but hadn't anticipated the potential of a second night holed up in the cabin. "I don't think we're getting out of here tonight," he offered with a sigh.

"Well, I guess you know what that means," Fred replied, sounding strangely upbeat.

"What's that?" Oliver was unsure what could be so amusing.

"We'll just have to keep each other warm with body heat."

Oliver gave Fred a questioning look. He thought it was likely their best bet not to freeze, but there was something about the way he said it that seemed curious.

"I'm getting a bit cold," George added, pulling back the blankets on one of the beds.

"Will all three of us fit on there?" Oliver had suddenly remembered that the bed seemed almost too small for one person the night before.

"We're going to have to try," Fred replied as he started to disrobe.

"Wait, wait, what are you doing?" Oliver was becoming increasingly confused.

"Um, the clothes are going to absorb our body heat too much. Our best best to stay warm is to lose them."

Oliver started to object but he noticed that George had already stripped down and climbed into the bed.

"I think you need to be next Oliver. I don't know if I feel comfortable spooning naked with my own brother and all." George grinned at him.

Oliver looked back at the window. He wondered if there was a way he could dig them out. If they worked together, they might be able to make it. He snapped back to reality when he realized Fred was lifting his shirt.

"Fred!" He pulled away from him.

"Sorry, it's just, I'm getting cold and tired, too, and you looked like you had frozen yourself or something."

"Just...let me do it." Oliver quickly stripped off his clothes and hesitated as he stepped over to the bed. He couldn't help but think this was really strange. But he knew it made sense. He slowly climbed into the bed with George and felt Fred's body right behind him. He knew it was going to be a long night.


End file.
